


Meeting the Trojans

by sawamurachans



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Nothing much, Scenario, just picturing how jean met his new team mates, soft jean, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawamurachans/pseuds/sawamurachans
Summary: Jean released a soft sigh of relief, the first time meeting with his new team mates wasn’t bad, he thought.





	Meeting the Trojans

**Author's Note:**

> My short scenario of how the first meeting between Jean and the Trojans went. I like to think that even though Jean wasn't entirely okay when he came to California, he still tried his best to adapt and be nice to his new team mates, despite having a hard time adjusting in his new life. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I haven’t wrote a single fic/scenario in two years and English is my third language, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> If you want to talk about the exy bois and girls my tumblr is @cvnctator :-)

Jean shifted uncomfortably in his seat and if Jeremy noticed, the latter didn’t say a word and just kept humming to the same Korean song he’d been listening to for the past few days.

It wasn’t because he was nervous of meeting his new team. Or maybe he actually was nervous and the reason was because he was unsure of how they would welcome him.

Ravens were ruthless, uncanny and violent on court and Jean had been a Raven ever since he was shipped off to the Nest those many years ago. He was pretty damn sure that nothing about him qualified as a Trojan material.

It didn’t help that the decision of him transferring to USC was coach Rhemann’s and Jeremy’s even before the investigations on Edgar Allan started.  
The board only accepted the transfer after Riko’s death and coach Moriyama’s resignation happened. The rest of team probably wouldn’t accept him as warmly as Jeremy and coach Rhemann did a week ago.

The drive to the stadium just took them a few minutes and soon they were already entering the USC's Exy stadium. He'd been here for games and he and Jeremy already started working on new drills last week, but it still felt surreal. 

Every time he entered inside Castle Evermore, Jean would feel oppressed, as if someone was trying to prevent him from breathing. Going inside USC's stadium was different story - Jean still didn't know how to describe it. 

_Relief?_ Because he knew he was there to play and not to receive pain and scars.

 _Freedom?_ Because the only time he felt really free during his stay with the Ravens was when he was playing Exy and nothing more. 

_Safe?_ Not even inside his room in the Nest Jean was safe from whatever torture Riko came up with.

“Are you ready?” His new captain asked, as they walked toward the court. “They might be a little overwhelming, but they’re good people.”

The smile on Jeremy’s face was reassuring, but it did nothing to calm Jean’s nerves, so he simply shrugged to fake indifference.

Jeremy opened the door and soon every single player of the team surrounded them, some even greeting Jeremy with high fives and hugs as if they hadn’t seen each other in months - which wasn’t the case at all, their captain greeted them yesterday when they moved back in the dorms.

Jean recognised a couple of faces, having played together at Court, Jeremy included, but never personally interacted with them.

The new recruits, on the other hand, were standing awkwardly behind their upperclassmen, still not comfortable between them and definitely not with the older players.

 _They are a loud bunch_ , Jean thought.

USC had the same amount of players as the Ravens, but chatting animatedly and loudly wasn’t allowed, especially not on the court where the only thing Riko and coach Moriyama allowed was to _play, play, play_.

Jean lost his train of thoughts when Jeremy let out a small cough to get everyone’s attention.

“There is someone I want you guys to meet!” He said with a little too much enthusiasm and Jean gathered an enormous amount of energy not to roll his eyes, but the excited cheer the team let out in response distracted him.

He looked around, surprised and confused at the same time, and was met with curious stares and friendly smiles from some, unsure and conscious expressions from others, mostly from the freshmen.

“Speech! Speech!” A guy with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes, shouted.

A girl as tall as Jean joined him and Jean looked hesitantly at Jeremy, who in return gave him an encouraging nod.

“Jean Moreau. Backliner.”

Jean didn’t know if his voice was loud enough as he spoke, eyes fixated somewhere behind the freshmen.  
He was once again surprised as the team clapped their hands at him, the same guy and girl who shouted ‘speech’ before making gestures of victory.

This was his new team, these were the people he was going to play with.

Kevin always talked, with a hint of jealousy, about the Trojan’s team dynamic. Riko always insulted their playing style and values. Reporters always praised them for being fair and winning the Spirit Day Award for eight consecutive years.

Jean didn’t know what to think of them. Neither did he know how to react at their positive reactions.

He didn’t have enough time to look at Jeremy when a girl, who he soon recognised as Laila Dermott (she was one of Court’s goalkeeper), stood in front him and offered him a huge bag with USC’s mascot on it.

“Welcome present!” she said, urging him to take the bag from her.

When Jean stared unsurely at what they claimed to be as ‘welcome present’, Jeremy lightly patted his arm to get his attention, a sheepish smile on his face.

“We thought we could get you some stuff to welcome you to USC and the team.”

Slowly, Jean nodded and took the bag from Laila.

“Thank you.”

It was directed to the rest of them team, but his eyes didn’t leave the bag. He took a quick peak inside and saw different items with USC’s logo on them - a sweater, a mug, a cap and a handful of stickers in different sizes.

He looked up at Laila when she started explaining, “USC’s gears, you’re a Trojan now. You’re one of us.”

Jean wasn’t sure of that that, but her smile and tone were confident so he just nodded at her.

“Aww, why didn’t we get any welcome gift?” A brave first year teasingly asked no one in particular and received funny looks from his fellow freshmen.

The expression adorning Jeremy’s face was far from being friendly, the usual toothy grin replaced by a cocky grin Jean didn’t know Jeremy was capable of.

“Oh, we do have one,” the tone in Jeremy’s voice was authoritative for the first time since Jean came to California. “Ten minutes lap around the court then we’re having a scrimmage, freshmen versus upperclassmen.”

“It’s going to be fun,” one of the older players chirped a little too happily for a simple scrimmage between them.

Jean released a soft sigh of relief, the first time meeting with his new team mates wasn’t bad, he thought.


End file.
